<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Wisdom by radokami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849016">Lost Wisdom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/radokami/pseuds/radokami'>radokami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, POV First Person, Poetry, Post-Break Up, only the third section is poetry don't worry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/radokami/pseuds/radokami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A few fragments of introspection on loss, memory, and what comes after. Indebted to Mount Eerie once again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kunikida Hanamaru/Watanabe You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Idol Fanfic Heaven's Wake Up Challenger Event 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost Wisdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I've lost something. I can hear it echoing off the trees along the familiar trails, whispering in the rustle of bushes. I can hear it when I'm far enough from the roads that there's only the swaying branches and muttering creek. But it's not far enough to quiet my mind. Still better than the solemn emptiness of the temple, I guess. Still better to search these paths, yearning to find something out of place that can reveal the way forward. Show me how to be golden without her. Show me how to stop missing the feeling of You beside me. </p><p>*    *    *</p><p>No pieces to pick up. Fewer, fuzzier memories to rely on the more time grinds by. There’s only the forest, where our words echo, distorting. The hills, where our footsteps erode, ghosting. The infinite blue, where I’m still lost.</p><p>But golden sunrise promises something else. Something I try to listen to every time it comes. Freedom in the nothing, comfort in the emptiness, refuge in the dust. Sometimes, when the world rings too loud, it won’t come through. But just mere whispers could be enough.</p><p>When they come, when they’re enough, it’s quiet. The echo diminishes. The ghosts return to the dirt. The blue recedes.</p><p>I <em>see.</em></p><p>The future exists, whether or not You is beside me for it. It exists, whether or not my memories survive. Nothing to do but pursue it. Then, it could be, some time hence, we get to forge new memories together.</p><p>Guess we’ll see.</p><p>*    *    *</p><p>Now I feel I can<br/>
Roam these mountain trails alone,<br/>
Free of the echo.</p><p>The world sings to me:<br/>
Sounds of twigs, leaves underfoot,<br/>
Birdsong, gentle breeze.</p><p>Cool air caresses<br/>
My skin, warm from the sunlight;<br/>
I catch my balance.</p><p>Back in the temple,<br/>
Muffled sound from outside can’t<br/>
Mar serenity.</p><p>Here I meditate—<br/>
What I’ve lost, what I’m left with—<br/>
Impermanent, both.</p><p>At last, I don’t feel<br/>
So distant, disconnected.<br/>
Now, I move forward.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>